facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to create an article
Step by step instructions on how to create an article. Step One: Creating the article First, you need to have the ambition to create a page, otherwise known as an article. Once you have achieved said ambition, inspiration or otherwise, you may proceed. You don’t have to be on the main menu for this – but for the purposes of the exercise, you will be. On the toolbar, on the left hand side of the page, you will see a button, underneath the main categories, called ‘Create a new article’. Click on this button to begin creating your article. Once you click this button, a small screen will pop up, allowing you to name your article. Be careful – once you name your article you can’t rename it. So carefully type the name into the box, and then look down at the two options that you are presented with. I would recommend that you choose the type called ‘Standard Layout’. Please note – that occasionally the pop up will not come up, instead you’ll be re-directed to the page. At the top will be the title box – which again, you must be careful in writing, because you can not change this. Step Two: Adding the infobox Now that you have created the article, you should add an infobox. This will go through the acts of making a character Infobox, although there are other designs, such as Government Infoboxes and planet infoboxes. But first, on the tool bar, you will find a button which says, ‘Templates’. Click this button, to open up a browse down menu. Go right to the bottom of this menu, and select the button called ‘Other Template/ Magic Word’. Now it will ask you to search for a Template. If your character is a Sith, you should insert ‘Sith Character Infobox’, if your character is Jedi you should insert, ‘Jedi character infobox’. However, if your character falls into neither of these categories, you may make a ‘Galactic Empire character infobox’, or even a ‘Person infobox’, should you so desire. Please note that all infobox searches are case sensitive, and have been written down here in the way that you should search for them. Now once you have pressed search, the window will refresh, and the image of the infobox will appear on the right hand side of the window. Ignore that, and focus on the other side. It asks you a series of questions which you should answer as such. Width: 260px. I generally go for the 250px only because it fits nicely to a few of the images that I have put infoboxes to. However, the width should change depending on how big your picture that you will be attaching later should be. ImageBG:'' 000''. Otherwise, the image background, it’s the colour of the background should the image now completely fill the infobox. This is a precaution only, and not necessary Image: For a file to be used on your infobox, you need to upload a picture first to the Wikia database. This is covered in the section about ‘Adding Pictures’. However, to add the picture to the infobox, you need to take the last part of the address bar of the image, and post it in the box. Example:http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/''File:Wiki.png'' you must copy this part, which is highlighted by the square brackets. If the image is too big or small, add |250px to the picture (e.g. Name: Well, obviously this is the place that you put the name of the person, or thing that you are representing. Then, you answer all the other relevant questions, depending on your type of infobox. Remember, if you put around an answer, this will create a link to the page, even if it doesn’t actually exist at the moment. You can go back later, and create the page. Do not type in the ‘css’, ‘hidep’, ‘hidec’, or anything else which does not make sense as a question. Then, once you are finished, press ok. This will upload the infobox onto the article. The infobox will be represented by a small green jigsaw piece, which you can move around the page. It is recommended that you put this at the very top of your page. Step Three: Writing your articles Now that you have an infobox, you can begin working on the rest of your article. You may begin with a quote, but it is not mandatory to do so. However, you type all of the relivant data into the spaces provided. The first paragraph should be a summary of the character. This is for quick browsing, although it also is not mandatory. After that, you can change Section headings to whatever you desire, and begin writing as you please. If you wish to make something a subheading, go up to the tool bar, and click the button which says ‘Normal’. A pop down menu will appear, and you should select ‘Section heading three’. To create a new section, use ‘Section Heading 2’. Step Four: Adding Pictures Once you have written, or during you are writing, there is no real order to this, you can add pictures to your article. Go to the tool bar, and along to the heading ‘Insert’. At the left hand side of this heading, is a small picture, which when you hover your mouse over it, will say is ‘Add a picture’. Click this button, to open a new window. Now to add an original picture, select ‘Browse’, and go through your own folders to select the photo or picture that you wish to be added to your article. After you have pressed ok, press ‘Upload’, and the file should upload. Then you will be asked if you wish the file to be full size, or a thumbnail. If you choose full size, you simply just need to add a caption (optional) and decide which side of the page you wish for the picture to be on. Once you have decided, press ‘Insert File’, to have the picture inserted. Then press ‘Return to Editting’ to continue. Then, you can move the picture wherever you decide. Step Five: Preview Once you have done everything that you think is right, go to the bottom of the editing browser, and press the ‘Preview’ button. This will let you look at the product, while being able to make a few alterations if you need. For each alteration though, you should press the preview button to see the changes. Then, once you are done, press the ‘Save page’ file. Step Six: Finished You can come back at any time to edit the article, by pressing the edit page button at the top of the screen. However, barring any changes that you need to make, you have successfully completed the article. Congratulations. Category:Help